


Cervus Aeternum

by de_maria_na



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fawnlock, Gen, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Return, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Рейхенбахского падения Шерлок возвращается фавном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cervus Aeternum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cervus Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078035) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Перевод в подарок для Wolf_Charm <3

Они не сводят глаз друг с друга через разделяющее их мерзлое поле.

Шерлок неестественно неподвижен. Готов пуститься наутек.

Джон подходит ближе. Под ногами хрустит заиндевелая трава. Ещё ближе.

Их выдохи превращаются в облачка, становятся едины.

– Джон, – робко, шепотом проговаривает Шерлок. – Я больше не… Я не…

Шерстяные перчатки обхватывают лицо Шерлока. Джон качает головой. – Неправда, – уверяет Джон. – Я знаю тебя, Шерлок.

Шерлок сглатывает. Его глаза полны льда. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким.

Руки Джона тяжелеют. Он облизывает губы. Опускает плечи. – Почему же тогда показался?

Вот оно, в чертах пятнистого лица Шерлока: он всё знает. – Я никак не предполагал, что тебе будет так… – Джон зарывается лицом в кольцо шерсти вокруг шеи Шерлока. – Джон. 

Слезы текут у Джона по щекам, капают прямо в шерсть Шерлоку, пока тот держит его в своих объятиях.

– Прости меня. Я безмерно перед тобой виноват.

Потрескавшимися губами Шерлок легко касается лба Джона.

Джон делает вдох. Шерлок пахнет холодной землей. Пахнет темной зеленью прямо из-под снега.

Джон выдыхает. Вытирает глаза и выпрямляется. – Проклятие, значит?

При кивке рога Шерлока согласно покачиваются. – Cervus æternum.

– Господи, – Джон поджимает губы. – В Святого Мунго не могут помочь?

– Они помогли, – Ноги босые, длинные беспокойные пальцы притоптывают по земле. – Поначалу я ничем не отличался от других оленей, и мой разум... Я был в очень старом лесу, Джон. Я был не в себе. Майкрофт говорит, что я два года не давался в руки.

Потерять два года в лесу, а потом ещё один на поправку… – И ты здесь, в парке, потому что…?

Шерлок не улыбается. Не совсем. – Ты же здесь прогуливаешься, ведь так?

– Да, – Джон скрещивает руки на груди. – Где..? Ты здесь теперь живешь? В парке?

– Нет, – вдыхает Шерлок. – Иди за мной.

Джон – с ногой, сведенной судорогой, с исхлестанным ветвями лицом, с заледенелыми ступнями – следует за Шерлоком до парадной двери. До забора из кованого железа.

221Б.

Джон направляет палочку на замок («Alohomora») и взбирается по семнадцати ступенькам. В гостиной разгром, звериный запах, горы хлама, загустевший воздух полон пыли и шерсти.

Но это все равно – дом.

Шерлок вышагивает осторожно, высоко поднимая ноги: олень, бесшумно обходящий близкую угрозу.

Джон стряхивает пыль с кресла. Своего кресла. Садится. 

– Ты не хотел мне говорить.

Шерлок мучительно медленно сворачивается в своем кресле. – Нет, – Шерлок обнимает колени, плотно прижав их к груди, и начинает раскачиваться взад-вперед, а Джон почему-то его не бьет.

– Почему?

– Ты мне был не нужен.

Джон хмурится. – Ты следил за мной.

– Мне было скучно.

– Тебе было..? – Джон встает. Затягивает шарф. – Ну конечно. Зря я…

– Джон, – Шерлок дрожит; Джону приходит на ум пчела, которую Шерлок накрыл банкой на окне спальни. – Я подумал, что ты, возможно, не… Не хватало доказательств, чтобы … – Шерлок сглатывает. И садится, ровно поставив ноги. – Если бы ты увидел и… ушел…

Джон еле втискивает свои ноги между подлокотниками и коленями Шерлока. Лицо Шерлока идеально умещается в его руках.

Джон прижимается лбом ко лбу Шерлока, чьи изогнутые по бокам рога словно обнимают их. Ограждают от всего остального мира.

– Я вселяюсь обратно, – тихо говорит Джон.

– Пойдут разговоры, – холодные руки Шерлока скользят под джонов шарф, легко касаются затылка.

Джон утыкается Шерлоку в переносицу. – Люди только этим и занимаются.

Вздохи и содрогания, взмахи ресниц и блеск глаз, пряди и пучки шерсти, – чудо у Джона в руках.

Шерлок ворчит: 

– У меня ноги затекли.

– Неважно, – говорит Джон, прижимаясь невозможно близко.

Джон не видит, но чувствует, как Шерлок ухмыляется. – Да, неважно.


End file.
